Seeing Love Through His heart's eyes
by Himenoyami
Summary: Broli and his girlfriend Jaya are happy together until a tradgedy occurs, will Broli change his mind about Jaya? and will the Princess ever understand her feelings for him?
1. Default Chapter

Seeing Love Through   
His Heart's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I do not own Broli, Vegita, Kakarot or any other characters made by Akira Toriama. I do, however, own Aradia; Anya, her mother, and any other new characters. If you wish to use them, you may e-mail me at: Pmeginnes@aol.com thanks :)  
Author's note: There are some new characters but they all have mentioned relations to the original ones, ty.  
  
Prologue  
Vegita, Raditzu, Broli, Kakarot, and Rashon (Nappa's son) all turned around on the docks and waved before leaving for their long mission to the Tuline Galaxy and planet Grogski to retrieve a rare element to aid one of Bardock's experiments. It would have been easy if the inhabitants had not already lost their first planet to the saiya-jiin. Broli turned and kissed his girlfriend Jaya, Bardock's niece. He then turned to the princess, Aradia, and stroked her cheek, "You be good for your babysitter-substitute while I'm gone, okay?"   
  
The 12-year-old princess Aradia smiled, "Maybe, but only if you hurry back." Broli nodded and Vegeta kissed his sister Aradia good-bye. Raditzu and Kakarot waved to their dad and mom. Broli (who was adopted by Nappa after Paragus was banished) and his stepbrother, Rashon, waved to their father. Aradia waved as her father picked her up and carried her out of the blast off zone (BOZ).   
****  
Kakarot turned alarmed to see Broli hit in the face with a beam but continue blasting aimlessly. Vegita took him back to the ship and returned as Raditzu annihilated the final ship and grabbed the large stone for Bardock. Kakarot looked to Vegita, "How's Broli? He looked like he got it good from that blast."   
  
Vegita looked away solemnly, "He's alive...that's all I'll say."   
  
Raditzu looked at the two, "Rashon's with him now, eh?" They nodded and he continued, "How bad did he get it?" Kakarot brushed his hand across his face in response and Raditzu cringed, "Oh..."   
  
They reached the ship and Rashon forced a smile, "He's resting now, he's only 17, he's in his prime... he doesn't deserve this."   
  
Kakarot and Vegita looked up, "Deserve what?" He motioned for them to sit down, "Well...he's"  
  
I know the prologue is kinda short but the next chapter will be longer, promise. Please review this story and tell me your comments, suggestions, flames, or questions.  
Arigato and Ja  



	2. Pain and Suffering

  
Seeing Love through His Hearts Eyes  
Disclaimer: I do not own Broli, Vegita, Kakarot or any other characters made by Akira Toriama. I do, however, own Aradia; Anya, her mother, and any other new characters, Shiapa I co-own. If you wish to use them, you may e-mail me at: Pmeginnes@aol.com thanks :)  
  
Chapter One  
Pain and Suffering  
Aradia ran up to the spaceport as Broli and Vegeta's ship docked slowly. Vegita got off and a small medic crew ran into the ship. Raditzu and Rashon exited next, leaving either Kakarotto or Broli to be hurt. A stretcher was wheeled slowly out, Kakarotto was helping push it...Broli was hurt. Aradia ran up to Rashon and Vegita, who were talking, "I demand to know what has happened to Broli-sama!"   
  
Vegita looked sadly at her, "Sorry kiddo, maybe when you're older. He got hurt...that's all."   
  
She glared at Vegita then brought her fist up and hit him in the stomach, "Tell me, because according to the SING (stomach, in-step, nose, groin) technique your private area is about to be in serious pain! I want to know, I am NOT a little kid anymore okay!"   
  
Vegita sighed, "Okay...Broli got hit with a serious beam, directly in the face. He may be permanently blind..."   
  
Aradia stepped back and turned to run after Broli, "Thank you Vegita-sama." She tore off down the dock, allowing no one to get in her way. Aradia reached the stretcher to see the gargantuan saiya-jin's eyes wrapped and him sleeping soundly. She looked at the two surrounding medics, "What is his status you two?"   
  
They looked at her and grimaced, "Well, from what we've seen we assume he will be blind but it may only be temporary."   
  
I looked at Broli, "When he awakes call me immediately!"   
  
They nodded, "Yes your highness."  
****  
Broli awoke slowly and Aradia stood up and meekly spoke, "Broli, are you awake?"   
  
He smiled, "Jaya, can you take the bandages off my eyes so I can see you again?"   
  
Aradia bit her lip, "I'm not Jaya, I am Aradia and there are no bandages on your eyes, they were removed an hour ago, can't you see anything?"   
  
Broli sat up briskly, "No! I am not blind, there are bandages, the doctors are wrong!"   
  
Aradia calmly put a gently hand to his cheek, "Broli-san, there are no bandages...but it's okay, we will learn together."   
  
He looked towards her voice with a look of worry, "You're blind too?"   
  
She shook her head, "No but I will learn with you because you always learned with me as a sitter Broli."   
  
He smiled at this and lightly brushed her hair away from her face, "You must help me, let's begin now."  
****  
Aradia returned to the palace about 2:30 a.m. and the first thing she got was a grand 'what the hell were you thinking?' from her dad. Vegita lay back and laughed as she struggled to explain without giving her feelings away, she loved Broli deeply even if he was Paragus's son. "Papa, look, you even said yourself that he was a sweet boy and a great role-model for me, so why can't I help him? He needs me like I needed him!"   
  
King Vegita turned away, "What I said is final, you are no longer to come in contact with him, it appears that his state has already had a serious impact on your sanity young lady!" Vegita and King Vegita walked slowly out of Aradia's room, leaving her to herself. Aradia glared at the door for a few minutes as if the king had left his germs on it then opened her closet and grabbed her suitcase.   
****  
Vegita walked in just as Aradia prepared to fly away, "Dia (Aradia's nick name)! Please do not, I will miss you too much and besides you have nowhere to stay!"   
  
She turned to him sadly, "Father won't fret over it and neither shall you, ya hear? I want you two to live long happy lives, I have work to do and this is the only way to get it done." Vegita sadly nodded in agreement and waved as she leaped out the window silently. Vegita walked out of the room and into his, he stared at the crown he wore every day in the palace.   
  
He sighed, "She even gave this up for Broli, he is one lucky guy...I miss her already." He sat up as his father came in the room, "Yes Papa?"   
  
His dad smiled, "Get your sister and get down to the dinning room, dinner's served."   
  
Vegita smiled, "Okay." He left and Vegita went half way to Dia's room before remembering she was gone, Vegita ran down the stairs and acted surprised, "She's gone! Dad she left!"   
  
The King motioned for silence, "Tell me after dinner son."   
  
Vegita glared at him, "Right, whatever you say your majesty!"   
****  
Aradia sighed, "Broli, I don't have anywhere to stay! I can't keep visiting you if I don't have room and board..."   
  
Broli smiled, "No problem, stay at my place with Shiapa!"   
  
Aradia looked up meekly, "I don't know Shiapa or any of them though."   
  
Broli laughed, "You will love them eventually and it's close by. Nappa can actually cook really well and Rashon would 'love' to spar with you."   
  
Aradia blushed then smiled slightly, "I guess so, but only if I get to stay with you except for meals and sleep." He nodded and then got him slowly out of bed. Aradia smiled, "Are we going to work on dressing you today? Your last time was 43 minutes and 57 seconds, think you can beat it?"   
  
Broli smiled, "You better believe it." Aradia watched as he removed his hospital gown to reveal very tight white briefs and he slowly put on his pants, this was most difficult with the loin-cloth top piece (the reddish thing that goes over his pants). Broli stood up, pants on properly, and reached out for the night table, and he touched it. Then he gently felt around for his jewelry. He put his armbands on easily and the belt without much trouble but he had difficulty tying the necklace around his neck. He turned smiling, "There, what's my time?"   
  
Aradia smiled happily, "Only thirteen minutes and forty-two seconds!"   
  
Broli turned towards Aradia's voice, "Great, Bardock is helping me learn Braille if you want to too."  
  
Aradia smiled, "Of course I do!" A soft rapping on the door started before the door opened and Jaya walked in. Aradia groaned, "Broli, Jaya is here."  
  
She walked up to Broli and smiled, "Hey sweetheart, how have you been." She kissed him for a long time then smirked at Aradia and sat down.  
  
Broli smiled, "Jaya, Bardock is teaching me Braille, if you want to learn it too..."  
  
Jaya swiftly stood, "No way! That is too hard, I just came to say hi, so I'll leave now." She walked swiftly out the door and Aradia saw a small tear fall down Broli's cheek.  
Questions? Comments? Flames? Please review and read the next chapter when it comes out.  



End file.
